A significant portion of corporate data in the United States and abroad resides on mainframe computers, e.g., S/390 mainframes manufactured by International Business Machines. Much of the information stored on mainframe computers is managed using information management systems (IMS).
Typically, an IMS includes an IMS connect program and an IMS application program that can communicate with each other when a request is submitted to the IMS connect program. Many current IMS customers require access to IMS applications from z/OS and non-z/OS environments using XML. As such, extensible markup language (XML) is becoming a core technology to IMS applications. Thus, there exists a need for XML support in IMS Connect programs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for facilitating XML enabled IMS transactions.